Harry D. Rabbit
Harold Donald "Harry D." Rabbit is the main protagonist, hero, host and narrator of Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series. He has two sisters named Phoebe and Olivia and two brothers named Sam and Danny and is also a guitarist of the band Journey Kids. On his 8th birthday (April 9th), he met and befriended his music star friend Billy Joel at his house who gave him a red baseball hat as a souvenir birthday gift which he still wears for good luck and also a new pet puppy named Spot as a surprise who he still keeps as a pet. His neighbor, best friend and love-interest is the main deuteragonist Amy Fourpaws and his best friends as well are two main tritagonists Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones. He stands up against the evil school bully and main antagonist Chucky Barnes and beats him up for bullying other kids and is good friends with both the upcoming teacher and main co-tritagonist Mr. Conrad, Amy's grandmother Ellen Fourpaws and Chucky's little sister Tracie Barnes. Harry plays dog tricks with Spot the day before National Pet Day. He always has good leadership because he is a protagonist. Harry's favorite color is red, his favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate, one of his favorite animals are elephants in which he loves, his favorite foods are spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce on his, fried chicken and mashed potatoes, pancakes and fast foods especially French fries with ketchup on his and cheeseburgers especially when he puts ketchup on his as well, his favorite drinks are soda especially diet soda and regular soda and lemonade and one of his favorite singers is Billy Joel who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy and he, Spot and Amy share a friendship with him. His first line was "Hi. I'm Harry. And guess what? Billy Joel gave me a new puppy. His name is Spot because he's white with a black spot. Are you ready to see my new puppy? Alright! Let's go!" Harry, Amy, Earl, Stinky, Spot and Billy as well as other music stars are all friends. Harry is allergic to peanuts, strawberries and dust and is a co-host alongside Joel of Harry's Beach Talent Show as well as a runner-up of the musical chairs. He is a good skateboarder like Earl and took his place in the skateboarding competition using his red skateboard after Earl broke his arm while skateboarding and could not skateboard. Harry and Spot also compete at National Pet Day and won the co-hosting with Joel in Harry's Beach Talent Show. He does not like when his friends break the rules especially the "No Chewing Gum In Class" rule. His eyes are blue-green and he and his family have a butterfly cookie jar which he likes. Harry got mad when his little sister Olivia accidentally broke off all the strings of his red guitar he adores and Mr. Conrad gave him and luckily she didn't mean it so he forgave her after his guitar was getting repaired at the repair shop. He is as well a big fan of Journey especially its leading vocals Steve Perry, his favorite Journey member and another one of his favorite singers, especially when they share the same favorite color and ice cream flavor: Red and chocolate and he, Spot, Earl and Amy share a friendship with him too and he thinks that Perry's also the best singer of all the band Journey and his yellow eighth note necklace is so cool. He once had his favorite red dog leash stolen but then he got it back after defeating Chucky. His favorite place is Park Plaza Park where he gets to perform concerts and compete at National Pet Day at the gazebo and Pinkie's where he likes to eat there, some of his favorite CDs are two Billy Joel CDs called Piano Man and Glass Houses which he still has in his house and his favorite Journey CDs are Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) which he also still has in his house. Harry is the smartest leader of the group. He had also just missed out on his great-grandfather Howard's funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party at Earl's Journey Concert at the stadium because he was told by his Dad on his phone that his great-grandpa died, his family members were attending his funeral without him and he could not go which he didn't mind. Sometimes Harry slams doors at Olivia which gets him grounded for a whole week with no video games for a whole week. Plus, his favorite costumes are his train engineer costume which he wears for the Locomotion act and other talent shows, his red short sleeved baseball uniform and shorts for baseball and battles, his red Peter Pan costume which he wears for Halloween and Peter Pan school plays and his prince costume for princess plays and alongside Wendy's, Earl's and Amy's, his favorite Journey member is Steve Perry especially he thinks that Perry's the best singer in all of Journey and just like Amy he loves his necklace so much too. He, Spot and Amy met and befriended a little green barnyard frog named Stanley who accidentally scared Earl away at first but befriended him as well accepting his apology for shooing him away. Harry's birthday is April 9th and his zodiac sign is Aries. He loves all things nice and sweet and traveling too and loves art especially he loves to draw and paint pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes when he is very artistic. He also loves keeping secrets and surprises and birthday parties and loves animals especially elephants from Asia and of course loves anything and everything amazing and loves riding his scooter while walking Spot while he puts his leash holder on the scooter handle so his dog won't get lost anymore and he puts his red and purple helmet on to protect his head and hat to keep safe. Family Life Harry lives in a purple house with his parents, two paternal grandparents, two brothers Sam (14 years old) and Daniel "Danny" (7 years old), and two sisters Phoebe (10 years old) and Olivia (4 years old) who he loves very much. He lives next-door to Amy's pink house and also has two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten Rainbow. He always goes to bed with his stuffed elephant doll which he won at National Pet Day alongside co-hosting at Harry's Beach Talent Show and always carries it to bed. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his Park Plaza Elementary School with him and his friends but in a different classroom, but his brothers did not go there. His great-grandpa Howard Christian Rabbit died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 so many of Harry's family members attended his funeral, but Harry just missed it due to Earl's 8th birthday party but still misses him anyway. Family: Harry lives in a purple house with his parents, two brothers, two sisters, two paternal grandparents and two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten named Rainbow, but his aunts and uncles are married and live in different houses with all of Harry's cousins and grandaunts and granduncles and maternal grandparents. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his school with him but in a different classroom. His great-grandpa Howard died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 just the same week that Harry, Spot, Stinky and Amy were invited to Earl's 8th birthday party and before his 96th birthday. Two days later, many of Harry's family members attended Howard's funeral including Olivia, but he could not go due to Earl's 8th birthday party to go to. Bio: Name: Harry Donald Rabbit Birthday: April 9th Zodiac Sign: Aries Home: Purple house Eyes: Blue-green Parents: Katherine "Kathy" Doreen (nee: Smith) and Ethan Crispin Rabbit Siblings: Sam and Daniel "Danny" Rabbit (2 brothers ages 14 and 7) and Phoebe and Olivia Rabbit (2 sisters, ages 10 and 4) Other Family: Great-Grandpa Howard Rabbit (died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 the same week as Earl's 8th birthday party, just a week before his 96th birthday. Harry misses him but did not go to his funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party, but many of his family members attended his great-grandpa's funeral), Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins Weapons: Red fans Favorite Color: Red Favorite Food: Spaghetti and meat balls with sauce, Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes, Pancakes, Any Fast Food Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Chocolate Favorite Holiday: Christmas, Independence Day, Valentine's Day National Pet Day: Winner of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Fears: He is not scared of anything except a zombie (dragging on one foot, but luckily it's just his imagination according to the Living Books computer game Harry and the Haunted House) and of course spiders which freak him out Allergy: Peanuts, Strawberries, Dust Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy at his house and even shares a friendship with him alongside Amy), Steve Perry (who is his favorite of Journey and they both share their favorite color: red and ice cream flavor: chocolate and even shares a friendship with him along with Earl and Amy and thinks that Perry's also the best singer in all of the band Journey and that his necklace is so cool), Smash Mouth Favorite Art: Drawing and painting pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes Favorite Music CDs: Piano Man (Billy Joel), Glass Houses (Billy Joel), Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) Likes: Spot, Billy Joel, Pancakes, Fast foods, Playing with Friends, Billy Joel's sunglasses, The color red, Winning (which makes him feel happy), His red baseball hat, Traveling, His red guitar, His butterfly cookie jar, All things nice and sweet, Winning, Art especially drawing and painting with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes, Steve Perry (because he's his favorite member of Journey and the best singer in all of Journey), His train engineer costume, Mr. Conrad, His red Billy Joel-type sunglasses especially when playing the piano, Keeping Secrets, Anything and everything amazing, Surprises, Birthday Parties, the songs "Piano Man", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "The Locomotion", "It's Still Rock and Roll To Me", "Uptown Girl", "Do You Recall", "Oh, Sherrie", "A Dream Worth Keeping" and "We Are The World", Playing the piano, Giraffes, Riding on the train, Walking his dog Spot, Riding his scooter, When his friends listen to him, Princesses, Princes, Ballet, Unicorns, Trains, Elephants especially Asiatic ones, Sherrie Swafford because she's in love with Perry, Butterflies, Steve Perry's necklace because it's so cool, Baby animals because they're so cute, Frogs, His favorite red dog leash, His favorite red scooter, His favorite red and purple helmet, Video games especially Mario games Dislikes: Homework (unless it is easy), Bad Grades, Having Bad Dreams, Being scolded, Losing his red hat, Losing his dog, Losing a game, Peanuts, Strawberries, Dust, When his friends brag, Waiting (because it takes too long), Punishments, Getting bullied, Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), When his friends ignore him, Bullies, When his friends don't follow the rules especially the "No Chewing Gum In Class" rule, Anything smelly and horrible, Chucky Barnes, Vultures because they're annoying, Smelly socks, When his little sister Olivia accidentally breaks his guitar strings which makes him mad at her Talent Show Acts: "Piano Man" with Billy and Spot, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" with Stinky, Steve, Earl, The Hare, Wendy, Olivia, Spot, Billy and Amy, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a lead singer, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve, Spot, Wendy, Earl and Amy and "We Are The World" with all his friends Pets: Spot (puppy dog that Billy Joel gave him), Rainbow (kitten) Favorite Wild Animal: Giraffes, Peacocks, Tigers (because they are pretty), Whale Sharks, Seals, Parrots, Asiatic Elephants, Springboks, Panda Bears, Dolphins, Orca Whales, Platypuses, Wallabies, Porpoises, Manatees, Cheetahs, Baby Animals Appearances: *Things for Good Luck: Red baseball hat *Usual Things: Red hooded T-shirt and sky blue shorts *Costume: Train engineer costume (Red T-shirt, train hat and neck bandana and sky blue overall shorts) (for the Beach Talent Show and other talent shows), red Peter Pan costume (for Halloween and Peter Pan school plays), prince costume (for princess plays), red short sleeved baseball uniform and shorts (for baseball and battles) *Birthday: Red hooded T-shirt with purple swirls and Asiatic elephant and sky blue shorts with white clouds and red Billy Joel-type sunglasses *Things From Harry and The Haunted House: Blue pants and Red baseball hat, but now his T-shirt is just red all over. He had previously worn his red and white striped T-shirt in the computer game Harry and the Haunted House. *Summer Things: Red hooded vest, red T-shirt and sky blue shorts and Red T-shirt with yellow stars and blue overall shorts *Pajamas: Red pajama T-shirt and red pajama shorts Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts *1. "Piano Man (Billy Joel and Harry D. Rabbit)" (with Billy and Spot and wearing his red Billy Joel-type sunglasses and his normal red baseball hat and his red hooded short sleeved T-shirt with purple swirls and elephant and shorts with clouds while hosting Act 1: "Piano Man") *3. " The Perfect Fan" (alongside Billy singing the final chorus with Amy and doing a Pau De Deux ballet with Amy and wearing his normal red baseball hat and changing into his normal red hooded short sleeved T-shirt and normal sky blue shorts while hosting Act 2: "Man In The Mirror" and Act 3: "The Perfect Fan (Ballet)") *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Billy, Amy, Spot, Olivia, Stinky, The Hare, Sherrie, Earl and Steve and wearing his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded short sleeved T-shirt and normal sky blue shorts while hosting Act 4: "Strung Out" and Act 5: "Put Your Little Foot, Right There") *6. "The Locomotion" (as a lead singer and dancer and changing into his train engineer outfit so Billy hosts Act 6: "The Locomotion") *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (with Steve, Spot, Earl and Amy because Steve's girlfriend Sherrie is coming onstage and Harry changes back into his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded short sleeved T-shirt and normal sky blue shorts while hosting for Act 7: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", Act 8: "Oh, Sherrie" and Act 9: "Twelve o'clock Rock") *10. " We Are The World" (with everybody wearing his normal red baseball hat, putting back on his red Billy Joel-type sunglasses for the second and final act and changing into his red hooded short sleeved T-shirt with purple swirls and elephant and sky blue shorts with clouds while hosting Act 10: "We Are The World") Songs Season 1 *1. " Piano Man" (The New Puppy, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *2. " The Perfect Fan" (Amy Fourpaws the Dog-Sitter, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *3. "Hey, Little Froggy" (The Barnyard Bully, Journey Birthday Boy, Park Plaza Zoo, Animal Sing-Along) *4. "Uptown Girl" (Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws) *5. "Harry Will Calm Down and You Will Too (Reprise)" (Guitar Accident) *6. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (Secret Society, Journey Birthday Boy, Park Plaza Zoo, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *7. "USA National Anthem" (Journey Birthday Boy) *8. "If I Was Invisible" (Journey Birthday Boy) *9. "Send Her My Love" (Journey Birthday Boy) *10. "Keep On Running" (Journey Birthday Boy, The Sleepover Party, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *11. "Faithfully" (Journey Birthday Boy) *12. "After The Fall" (Journey Birthday Boy) *13. "Still They Ride" (Journey Birthday Boy) *14. " Open Arms" (Journey Birthday Boy) *15. "Do You Recall" (Journey Birthday Boy) *16. "Wheel In The Sky" (Journey Birthday Boy) *17. "She's Mine" (Journey Birthday Boy) *18. "Line Of Fire" (Journey Birthday Boy) *19. "Separate Ways" (Journey Birthday Boy) *20. "Don't Stop Believin'" (Journey Birthday Boy) *21. "Oh, Sherrie" (Journey Birthday Boy, The Sleepover Party, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *22. "Any Way You Want It" (Journey Birthday Boy) *23. "The Locomotion" (The Shiest Boy Around, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *24. " We Are The World" (Harry's Beach Talent Show) *25. "Hey, Little Froggy (Reprise)" (Animal Sing-Along) *26. "Time For School" (Our New Teacher) *27. "Ghostbusters" (Trick Or Treat) *28. "Spooky Song" (Harry and the Haunted House) *29. "I Love Christmas" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) *30. "Walking In The Winter Wonderland" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) *31. "Christmastime Is Here" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) *32. "Merry Christmas" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) Season 2 Quotes Harry D. Rabbit's quotes Category:Males Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Cider Category:Rabbit family Category:Siblings Category:Main Protagonists Category:Narrators Category:Puppy Owners Category:Heroes Category:Hosts Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:Older Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Grandchildren Category:Billy Joel fans Category:Steve Perry fans Category:Guitarists Category:Hat Wearers Category:Lead Singers Category:Fictional Rabbits Category:Christians Category:Main Heroes Category:Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Omnivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Leaders Category:Main Leader Category:Leader Of The Heroes Category:Main Leaders Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:Enemies Of Antagonists Category:Enemies of Bullies Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Harry D. Rabbit Songs Category:Scooter Riders Category:National Pet Day Winners Category:Winners Of National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Winners Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Hosts Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Talenters Category:Hosts Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Talenters Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show